Athanastos
Vital Information Real name: Unknown Aliases: The ruler Age: Unknown, possibly and approximately 5000 Gender: Male Alignment: Evil Race: Human Goals: To get his youthfulness back and to rule Character Biography An unknown man appeared in Egypt circa 3000 BC claiming to have built a 'Necroplasmic Transmutometer', a device that could give immortality by draining the death energy of others. He killed several so that he could absorb their necroplasmic residue and gain greater longevity. He ruled for decades before the Egyptians grew tired of his reign, they raided his headquarters but it was revealed that he had gained great power from the necroplasm. Everytime they hurt him, he would just regenerate and then kill them with destructive green energy. Finally, a great warrior stepped up and managed to defeat the ruler, take away his technology and imprison him within a sacorphagus. However, the technology was still activated and after 2700 years, Alexander the Great invaded and in the consequent bloodshed, the device absorbed an over-abundance of necroplasm and exploded. Fortunately for the unknown ruler, the blast both destroyed the sacorphagus and revived the dead king, but it was not enough, the ruler did not have nearly enough necroplasm to last a century let alone a decade, so he used this decade to build a machine. The machine was a much larger, more powerful version of the Necroplasmic Transmutometer and could absorb the necroplasm of the whole world, he kept himself hooked up to the machine for a decade giving him both incredible power and longevity. Recently, a man has appeared, a wrinkled, frail, grey man wearing advanced technology, sporting an Egyptian motif and going by the name Athanastos. This man has few motives, to gain his youthfulness and to rule, he employs the power given to him by his technology to achieve these motives. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Condition - Athanastos' physical capabilities are far greater than the average man despite his frail appearance *Energy Projection - Athanastos can project concussive green energy as blasts or project into the ground to create shockwaves *Self-Molecular Manipulation - Athanastos has some degree of control over his molecular structure **Shapeshifting - Athanastos can shape his body to achieve a variety of effects, he usually uses this to shape weapons such as blasters to improve accuracy of his energy blasts or blades and maces, his current appearance is actually a result of his shapeshifting so that he has some degree of mobility **Density Manipulation - Athanastos can increase or decrease his density to achieve diamond hardness or intangibility **Size Manipulation - Athanastos can increase his mass to become the size of a skyscraper *Telepathy - Athanastos can read the minds of or psychically scream at targets *Telekinesis - Athanastos can manipulate objects of far greater mass and weight than him *Force-Field Generation - Athanastos can erect energy fields that can deflect almost anything *Electric Field Negation - Athanastos can cancel the electric fields that hold very atoms together meaning that he can completely disintegrate matter *Enhanced Regeneration - Athanastos can heal from even the greatest wounds such as decapitation *Immortality - Athanastos could potentially live forever as long as he had a constant supply of necroplasm Weapons and Equipment *Necroplasmic Transmutometer - Device that absorbs energy given off by the dead and the dying, the source of all of Athanastos' powers, abbriviated to N.P.T.M. *Large Necroplasmic Transmutometer - A larger version of the N.P.T.M. that can absorb the death energy of the whole world *Staff - To help Athanstos walk, also has the ability to channel his powers